pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dark0805/Sandbox/TA
Why Run as One, wouldn't Tiger's Fury be better? - 11:13, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :The spear's function is to spread bleeding, misery, not do significant damage. having your pet near unkitable>using a 2 adren skill more often. also, the run boost on you too is nice. also, i think tiger's kills enraged, not sure, though.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:20, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::No no, you have it all wrong, Tiger's FUELS Enraged by disabling all your other beast mastery skills, it's not really to up your own DPS, but your pets. Maybe I have the wrong beast mastery stance though. - 11:24, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::I do not fully agree on Tiger's Fury as your main source of damage is you pet, as a result I am suggesting to take Call of Haste instead of run as one, you yourself do not need ims or ias as much as your pet does. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:30, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I think even with IMS pets are pretty kiteable because of how their AI works. They are a tad faster than humans anyway btw. - 11:42, 12 June 2008 (EDT) You can run something like: Tiger's fury will disable all non-attack skills (ie. Charm and Comfort). When you use enraged, it then counts itself, Tigers, Comfort, and Charm as all recharging skills. Optional 1 is usually Oytugh's and 2 can be a spear attack or the 25% IAS & IMS for the pet. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:47, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::(EC)IMS would make them get to their target fast, this should improve their AI issues. Re-locking your pet should also do the trick of making them more focused and dont forget that Call of Haste gives IAS to your which raises dps highly. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:51, 12 June 2008 (EDT) okay, honestly, i'm not changing the pet. auron's imba beastmaster>crap with tiger's. merciless sucks, especially when theres a fucking axe warrior. post on the page for the r/p build if you want to change it, not here.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:06, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Tbh, STEP's petway's beastmaster is better than that bar ;o —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:17, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Educate me.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:18, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Call of haste —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:18, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::And again, this build has a warrior. theres no point to bar compression on the r/p when the warrior is spikign and the r/p doesnt need to condense his bar.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:21, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::^to fit in merciless, i'm assuming.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:22, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Instead of that bs run as one. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:23, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::so instead of you also IMSing, he gets an unstackable IAS. he's already at 33.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:25, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Feral is pretty gay anyway. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:28, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Dropping run as one and feral for call of haste lets you take disrupting lunge or savage pounce, which both own. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:29, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Did you just say the warrior is spiking? o_O - 14:45, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::exec>evis>agonizing. enraging+ancestors. yay.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:49, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::So this is a spike build? o_O But my point is, you said you wouldn't take Merciless because it is "pointless" because the warrior has Eviscerate. You should be pressuring multiple targets or it's easy as hell to prot so two deep wounds is greater than one. On top of that, deep wounds get removed, so having another source is always good to push a kill through. Pet autoattack DPS is probably lower than spear DPS even with Feral Agression so you are probably better off with Call of Haste/Merciless or Call of Haste/Tiger's Fury than Feral Aggression/Run as One. - 14:57, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::The build's not a true spike build or a true pressure one. its got strong spike damage but good pressure.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:10, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::This is an "epic" pressure build, as far as I can remember none really runs any spike build in TA and all pressure hits "under the radar" of protective spirit and spirit bond so nobody really runs those, this why petmasters are so much effective easily beating the opposing backline. To be honest with you I do not even understand why you need shockaxe as opposed to having two beastmasters with as Rawr has already mentioned disrupting lunge and call of haste. --'Tiger' grrr!! 09:56, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::(sorry been out and about today). Switching to a double beast master turns the build into a gay gimmick. This is a build that has different ways to kill and spike.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 22:29, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Don't run the crappy rit anymore. Warmonger's nerfed. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 03:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Just have a 40/40 channeling set and ancestors and warmongers are both still good. hell, unless i'm actively under attack, i just sit in that set. getting a half recharge OoS is epic.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:35, 23 June 2008 (EDT)